bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sevix Mukō
) | birthday = | age = Twenty-Nine | gender = Male | height = 6 Foot 4 Inches | weight = 155 Pounds | blood type = AB - | affiliation = Mukō Empire | occupation = Feudal Lord III | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Q.S.P.P | base of operations = Mukō Tower | relatives = Mukō Family | education = Unknown | fullbring = Kokuō No Ichi Jisshi | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Sevix is a fairly tall, good looking man, with purple long hair. He keeps it within a pony tail, and wears a turban. On the front of it, just above his forehead, is a type of crown, which shows his rank amongst his Family. He has purple eyes, and has light colored skin. His favorite color, of course, is purple, and he seems to incorporate it into his wardrobe as much as he can. He wears a ton of jewelry, which aids him in his , and carries around a sword. The sword is kept within a sash around his waist, which is made of the same material he wears. The material that his overall clothing is made out of, is similar to the material used to make his turban. It is similar to a cloth, and completely wraps around a majority of his body, leaving a V shape at his chest, and an upside down V at his lower body. In the center, where the cloth is held together, is the knot that keeps his ash to his waist. Under that, he wears a type of cloak that seems to be attached to his body in the form of everyday clothing. It is dark purple, light purple, and yellow orange in color. To add to the appeal of his appearance, Sevix wears a ton of jewelry (as stated before). This jewelry allows him for him to use numerous amount of abilities with his , and are objects that he found on his adventures. His most prized one would be the ring on his right middle finger, which controls a major part of his . The rest of the jewelry is located on his ears (gold hoop earrings), his neck (solid silver necklace, with two diamond gems encrusted in it), his wrists (a silver and gold gauntlet, covered in emeralds and rubies), and at his waist (the sword golden celestial bronze and carbon sword). Personality Unlike his siblings, Sevix is rather kind to everybody he meets. He usually has an ulterior motive, but never shows it unless he needs to. He is overly generous, and aims to create the Mukō Empire into a country of it's own. He claims to love reading and exploring more then anything, but can be seen getting drunk, and flirting with women constantly. He is the only known member of the Mukō Family that avoids fighting (even if it is necessary). He has a rather high temper, and has been deemed hard to kill because of his great amount of determination. History *''Under Construction'' Equipment Powers & Abilities : Sevix possesses the of a normal and a . However, he has a great amount of control over both sources, allowing him to combine them into a single source. The source in which he chooses ( or ) determines on his emotional state, which also augments his power. Also, he has the unique ability of producing the two sources into the shapes of butterflies, one black, and one white. This is an example of how much he has grown over the years, since he was unable to do this when he learned how to wield a sword. Fullbring Kokuō No Ichi Jisshi (国王の一実施, Japanese lit. for "Embodiment of The King" or "Embodiment of The Divine"): Similar to a majority of the that exist around the world, Sevix's utilizes object affinity as it's basis. However, it has the added ability of being a clad-type. This allows him to draw out both a weapon (similar to ) and clad himself in energy (similar to ). Though, each one of his affinity objects have a different set of abilities, making his fullbring hard to understand. *'Kokuō No Yobidashi' (国王の呼び出し, Japanese lit. for "Invocation of The King"): The overall basis, or epicenter, of Sevix's entire fullbring revolves around the artifacts he possesses. He keeps these artifacts on his body, and wears them around wherever he goes. He has a total of seven different types, all in the shape of jewelry. They are all positioned in a noticeable fashion, and are usually made up of gems, gold, or silver. Also, on the inside of all of them, is some type of phrase or command, which allows for him to activate the artifacts ability (which is associated with his ). **'Ō No Sāvu~Anto - Kazama' (王のサーヴァント - 風魔, Japanese lit. for "The King's Servant - Wind Demon"): The basis for this branch of Sevix's revolves around the golden gauntlet-like bracelet on his right wrist. It takes up a minority of his fore arm, and is made of silver. It has a rather appealing design, and looks as if it cost more then a house. It has the words "Capture The Clouds, Kaze" carved into the underside of it, and is activated in response to his and the phrase. When it is activated, a burst of black and white butterflies is released, swirling around each other in the form of two colliding tornados. The butterflies are bits of his that have taken shape due to the power of the special artifact. They grant him the control over wind, and is one of the clad-type powers he possesses. ***'Kaze No Yobidashi' (風の呼び出し, Japanese lit. for "Invocation of The Wind): In order to preform a higher form of , Sevix purposely killed himself to obtain a greater amount of then he originally had. This new takes the shape of white butterflies, and increases the population of pure in his body. To further enhance his clad-type , he has trained to convert a majority of that into or corrupt . Tipping the scale in the favor of his allows for him to achieve a state known as Fullbring Restauración. This causes him to take on a whole new form, similar to that of a . However, instead of forming a mask, he forms a dark black stigma around the area the artifact was located. His appearance varies because he has the ability to change it. ****'Cero Sincrético Metralleta' (半分銃, Spanish lit. for "Sub-Machine Gun Synchronized Zero"): Using the black and white butterfly that spirals around his body, along with his , Sevix utilizes a technique similar to . It combines the two opposing energies together and forms a solid sphere of energy. In a similar way to how is preformed, he fires a single sphere of combined energy. However, after sphere is fired, it branches off into a torrent of black and white wind. The wind then rapidly fires toward the target like . **'Ō No Sāvu~Anto - Akuma Saishō' (王のサーヴァント - 悪魔宰相, Japanese lit. for "The King's Servant - Demonic Vizier"): The second artifact that is located on Sevix's right hand, acts as the basis for his second branch of his . It uses the phrase: "Command and Devour All Those Who Do Not Worship, Ken'i" to activate it. It combines his and his pure to activate an ability similar to 's ability to control Zanpakutō spirits, but for . He is capable of controlling those from level and lower. Zanpakutō